1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an image display unit whose position can be changed according to the position of a photographer, and in particular to a digital camera and a digital camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera has an image display unit comprising a liquid crystal display (LCD) for monitoring images. This image display unit is usually fixed to the rear part of the camera. Thus, when a photographer takes a picture at a low or high angle, or takes a self-portrait, it is sometimes difficult to confirm the photographed image.
To overcome the above inconvenience, a camera has been proposed (refer to Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 8-09213 and 4-100382). In this camera, a camera body and an image display unit comprising an LCD are combined through a hinge mechanism, so that the direction of the image display unit can be changed according to the photographing position.
There has been proposed another camera. In this camera, an image display unit is compatible with a lens barrier. The image display unit of this camera is placed at the front of the photographing lens as a lens barrier while the camera is not used, and raised so that it extend above the camera body when the camera is used (refer to Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 11-258657 and 8-331424).
In the cameras described in the above documents, the hinge mechanism for combining the image display unit with the camera body is provided at a position easy to find from the outside. The hinge mechanism is provided at the upper end or on the rear part of the camera body.